vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Cross
|-|Assassin's Creed III= |-|Assassin's Creed: The Chain= |-|Assassin's Creed Initiates= Summary Daniel Cross (1974 – 2012) was a member of the Templar Order, and a sleeper agent tasked with the infiltration of the Assassin Brotherhood, to assassinate its Mentor. An ex-convict and recovering drug and alcohol addict, Daniel was the grandson of Innokenti Orelov, and the great-grandson of Nikolai Orelov, a prominent member of the Russian Assassin Brotherhood. In 1998, following a heavy night of drinking, Daniel was spirited away by Hannah Mueller, a member of the Assassins, and introduced to a new way of life. Curious about his constant visions of a past life, Daniel made it his mission to confront the Mentor of the Order and find some meaning to his life. For two years, Daniel searched the globe, visiting every major Assassin camp in his quest to meet the Mentor, before he was finally granted an audience. It was during this meeting that a long-dormant trigger, implanted in his mind during his childhood, activated. Daniel killed the Mentor, and fled the Assassins, returning to the only people he knew would accept him, Abstergo Industries. There, he joined the Templar ranks, becoming a Master Templar and a member of the Inner Sanctum by 2012. In mid-2012, Daniel captured former-Assassin Desmond Miles and brought him to Abstergo for participation in Warren Vidic's Animus Project. Following Desmond's escape and the failure of Project Siren, Daniel tracked down and confronted him numerous times around the world in an attempt to retrieve his Apple of Eden for Vidic, though he was repeatedly defeated. Ultimately, Desmond assassinated Daniel during their final confrontation in Abstergo's Rome facility. He was eventually buried in Rome. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms Name: Daniel Cross Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 38 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin (former), Master Templar Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Precognition, Analytical Prediction, Retrocognition and Clairvoyance (Via Eagle Vision. Due to the Bleeding Effect, he was eventually able to see his future meeting with the Mentor), Expert Acrobat, Accelerated Development and Power Mimicry (Via the Animus and Bleeding Effect), Master Fighter, Weapon Mastery (Like pistols, Hidden Blades, tactical batons etc.), Stealth Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Daniel is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Extreme Pain Tolerance and Indomitable Will (Had no regard for his well-being and would do anything to complete his mission even when heavily injured), Rage Power, Berserk Mode |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1 and 2), Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (As a Human-Isu hybrid, he should naturally have these abilities, repeatedly resisted the Apple trying to gain control over him and his mind, although this ultimately drove him insane), Poison Manipulation (Had gained resistances to the drugs he had become addicted to, especially those that killed his girlfriend) and Diseases (Abstergo had successfully performed a bout of surgery on him) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Was considered to be the best operative of Abstergo Industries before the arrival of Juhani Otso Berg. Once he assaulted 3 recruits and an entire squad of elite Abstergo soldiers were required to neutralize him, and it still resulted in several of their best members being hospitalized. Sometime later, even Juhani almost lost his life neutralizing Daniel Cross when the latter often went mad from his visions. Despite his mental instability, many of his comrades spoke highly of him, Juhani himself took Daniel as his many people of inspiration. Traded blows with and drew blood from Desmond Miles multiple times while bloodlusted, although he never won in any of their encounters and was promptly defeated. Easily smashed through a bullet-resistant windowpane with a casual shoulder slam once the Apple triggered an impulse within him. Should not be much weaker than his great-grandfather Nikolai Orelov due to having relived his memories via the Animus), higher with his Hidden Blades, melee weapons and firearms Speed: At least Supersonic+ (On par with Desmond. Juhani had extreme difficulty fighting against him. Should not be much slower than Orelov, who is this fast. As a Master Templar, he should easily be swifter than most Abstergo agents, who relived the lives of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's Templar opponents as part of the Animi Training Program) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should not be much weaker than Orelov. Himself engaged in intense weightlifting regimens) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Easily shattered a bullet-resistant window pane with a shoulder slam, traded blows with Desmond) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Routinely survived high falls and attacks from other comparable foes. Easily leaped through a reinforced windowpane of a skyscraper in Dubai and made a steep dive into the sea below in Assassin's Creed: The Fall after killing the Mentor. Should be just as durable as Orelov) Stamina: Incredibly High (Underwent long hours in the Animus, at the cost of his mental health) Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with hidden blades and other melee weapons, several meters with his Heckler and Koch Mk. 23 Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade (although he discards it by Assassin's Creed III), Tactical baton (Also discards it), an advanced Heckler and Koch Mk. 23 pistol w/ Silencer Intelligence: High. Was considered to be the best operative of Abstergo Industries before Juhani came along, and led several successful missions against the Assassins to wipe them out, resulting in their Great Purge Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Was a relapsing drug addict, alcoholic and was mentally insane due to overexposure to the Animus and having suffered enormous amounts of torture as a young child, because of which he would often hallucinate on Nikolai's memories and even fly into a blind rage, and was easy to provoke regardless of his crippled mental state. One final impulse within him triggered by the Apple was all that was needed to permanently drive him insane, forcing Desmond to put him out of his misery. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Assassins Category:Templars Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Evil Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Drug Addicts Category:Alcoholics Category:Criminals Category:Orphans Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Accelerated Development Users